


Run of the Mill

by allcanadiangirl (andchimeras), BJ Garrett (andchimeras)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-11
Updated: 2003-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andchimeras/pseuds/allcanadiangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/andchimeras/pseuds/BJ%20Garrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you like him for what he did after the Beatles?" Fab four ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run of the Mill

It's a lull day, but it's Wednesday so they're still dealing with Monday, and they're sitting in Josh's bullpen. Almost midnight. Chopsticks in cartons, jokes with mouths half-full, just the four of them.

CJ is getting her breath back after Toby mutters something only she can hear. Sam says, "Who's your favourite Beatle?" to Josh.

"What?"

"Your favourite Beatle."

Soy-lathered almond to buy time. "Haven't we done this before?"

CJ nods. "I think we did this in Alabama."

"Kentucky," Toby says.

A moment, and Sam argues, "But does anybody remember who we said?"

"Strunk," Toby says.

"Strunk was not a Beatle."

"They were the Beatles of grammar. You should check them out."

"They were the Jan &amp; Dean of grammar, and my _written_ grammar is fine."

Josh swallows his carefully-chewed almond. "Paul."

Sputters from CJ. "Paul? What is that?"

Shrug. "Maybe my sister had a crush on him."

Sentimental attachment must count for something. "John," Toby says.

CJ closes her eyes and moves her shoulders, hearing maybe Ed Sullivan or seeing bed-ins. "I concur."

"You can't have the same one as somebody else," Sam says. "That's the point of doing it with only four people."

She gives him a look, arches her eyebrow. "Fine. Ringo." A tug on Toby's beard.

Sam smiles. "George."

"Yeah, 'cause he's the only one left."

"No, no."

Josh presses a half-full box of egg rolls into Sam's hands. "Finish these. They don't keep."

Sam puts the box on the desk behind him. "It's just luck that he's always left over. He really is my favourite."

"Why?" Toby asks, gesturing to CJ.

"What do you want?"

"Rolls. Why's he your favourite?"

As she retrieves them, Sam cracks his knuckles. "Well, I mean. _Wonderwall_? _All Things Must Pass_? The Wilburys?"

"So you like him because of what he did after the Beatles."

"Basically. Why do you like John?"

Toby smirks, points at CJ with an egg roll. "'Cause I knew she wanted to pick him."

She pops him one in the shoulder and steals his roll. "Asshole."

"George is a survivor," Sam adds. "He got on with his life, didn't get bitter, didn't fight with the rest of them, didn't turn into an alcoholic. Didn't make a record with Michael Jackson."

Josh stands, throws his empty carton for a three-pointer. "The Beatles are over-rated."

  
End.


End file.
